


Freedom Is The Myth (Carved Into Our Soul)

by joidianne4eva



Category: Dark Angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/pseuds/joidianne4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the 100 word challenge on fic_promptly. The prompt: Dark Angel, Alec, the meaning of freedom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom Is The Myth (Carved Into Our Soul)

To Alec, freedom wasn’t the absence of shackles because Manticore had been too smart to ever use _just_ chains to keep them bound. Freedom was the ability to fight and laugh, to bleed without a command telling him how to do it. Freedom was falling asleep without the cries of his brothers and sisters as a lullaby, not that they cried unless they had to because they’d learn long ago that no one would come to help.

Freedom was a life that he could call his own, no longer held down by the barcode that was branded into his skin.


End file.
